


worth the wait

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: "Draco! we're going to be late!""Since when do you care about being late?"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 20





	worth the wait

**Author's Note:**

> for @['s challenge #599: time. this is a sort-of/not-really sequel to ](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/)[say yes to the suit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077954) but can be read alone.

  
“_Draco!_ We’re going to be late!”  
  
“Since when do you care about being late?”  
  
“Since it’s something important!”  
  
“I’m sure the Ministry thinks their events are important but you still show up half an hour late to those.”  
  
“That’s different and you know it.”  
  
“Hypocrite.”  
  
Finally, Draco descended down the stairs. Harry had already seen Draco’s wedding robes but Draco looked even more beautiful than he had the day he’d tried the outfit on.  
  
Harry pounced on him.  
  
Draco pulled back. “We’ll be late.”  
  
Harry hungrily eyed Draco from head to toe.  
  
“Worth it,” he said and kissed him again.


End file.
